Smart Is The New Sexy
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Mina había esperado sentir las mariposas en el estomago, el nerviosismo, el tartamudeo. Pero ni en mil años se habría imaginado que quien la haría sentir todo eso sería Taiki Kou, el mismo Taiki que en el mejor de los días le dirigía el saludo y en el peor le decía "No, no voy a prestarte mi tarea".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos!**

**Esto forma parte de los Retos SM 2015, organizados por Sol Levine, Jenny Anderson y algunas chicas de Fb.  
Me toca iniciar con un Mina / Taiki... Por si no había ya suficiente variedad en mi repertorio XD**

**Después de un día agotador, sólo me queda decir: ¡Helo aquí! Disfruten de la lectura, que yo disfruté mucho del proceso de creación.**

Se había esmerado en no omitir ni un solo detalle para hacer de aquella noche la noche perfecta.  
Más que eso, sería su noche soñada.

Ansiosa, apreciaba el espectáculo nocturno que le brindaba la ciudad, con sus luces multicolores y espectaculares, que más que anuncios, algunos deberían ser considerados obras de arte.

Su nerviosismo se incrementaba conforme el taxi se acercaba al salón en el que la fiesta de Graduación tenía lugar.

Tuvo que privarse del placer de llegar al sitio en limosina, con Serena y Ami.  
La madre de Ami había sido espléndida. Y con justa razón, pues su amiga peli azul era la alumna más destacada de su generación, no sólo en su ciudad, sino en todo Japón.

Lamentó el no poder hacer su entrada triunfal. Sin embargo, incluso en el asiento trasero de aquel taxi común y corriente, Mina se sentía como toda una celebridad, glamorosa y elegante.

Su vestido, sin lugar a dudas, valía cada yen ahorrado, cada hora padecida como demostradora de productos en los centros comerciales o como extra sin nombre en promocionales de marcas famosas y otras no tanto.  
La emoción que sintió al contemplar su imagen en el espejo, en casa, aún la acompañaba.  
El vestido rojo de corte de sirena con abertura a la altura de la pierna en el lado izquierdo y escote en forma de corazón le sentaba de maravilla a su figura. Dejaba entrever lo suficiente para provocar suspiros, e invitaba a echar volar la imaginación con aquello que mantenía oculto.  
El color destacaba esplendorosamente el blanco de su piel, y la franja de finísimos cristales plateados que iba desde el centro del escote, cubría su cadera derecha y llegaba hasta la espalda. La prenda se ceñía a su cuerpo a la perfección, y de la misma forma, hacían juego el peinado, las zapatillas y la cartera.  
El maquillaje era sencillo, al igual que los accesorios.

Mina había fantaseado muchas veces con la idea de ser estrella de cine, y ésta noche, en verdad lucía como una.

Su arribo al recinto no fue acompañado con flashes y aplausos, como en sus sueños.

Pero eso no le importaba.  
No cuando adentro le esperaba su platinado adorado.

Cuando Yaten extendiera su mano hacia ella invitándola a bailar, y fueran coronados Reyes del Baile, su emoción se desbordaría hasta el éxtasis.

Al cruzar la puerta, una melodía le dio la bienvenida: "Mayonaka Hitori"

¡Perfecto! Sonrió con anticipada satisfacción, anhelando, suspirando por el momento que había vivido una y otra vez, sólo en su imaginación.  
Apresuró el paso hasta la pista de baile, con la emoción contenida provocando el temblor de todo su ser.

Y entonces, fue como si su corazón se quebrara en ese instante. Juraría que podía escuchar cómo se hacía añicos ante lo que vio:  
Yaten, en el centro de la pista, tenía entre sus brazos a una hermosa chica, bailaban como si se hubiesen olvidado del resto del mundo.

La decepción y la tristeza fueron las primeras en golpearla.

Pero, el orgullo y la furia la golpearon más fuerte.

¿Quién rayos era ésa, que le robaba a su tormento de ojos esmeralda y su momento de gloria junto a él?  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos? Si él mismo le había propuesto ir juntos.

Sus fantasías sobre ésa noche se desvanecieron ante la realidad que tenía frente a ella.

No debió creerle, una voz en su interior se lo gritaba.

¿Acaso se arrepintió a última hora y no tuvo el valor de admitirlo?  
Actuar como un cobarde no era lo suyo. Pero, lo patán a veces le brotaba hasta sin intención, reconoció acongojada.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que permanecía de pie, a la entrada del salón, y ya varios pares de ojos curiosos se clavaban en ella, expectantes, pues para nadie ahí era un secreto la fascinación que tenía por el platinado.  
Sus dotes de actriz no le habían ayudado mucho anteriormente con la discreción, pero, ésta noche, la salvarían de dar una escena de celos.

El papel de dama abandonada no iba con ella. Así que, decidida, tomó del brazo al chico más cercano y lo jaló a la pista de baile sin siquiera averiguar de quien se trataba. No era relevante para ella.

O eso creyó.

Hasta que se encontró con esos ojos violetas.

¡Oh!

Momento ideal, Kou equivocado.

\- _Asumo, dada tu expresión, que estás tan contenta como yo por ésta "grata" casualidad.  
_  
\- _¿Por qué?_  
Cuestionó, perpleja.

\- _Si te refieres a por qué estoy bailando contigo, la respuesta es obvia: No tuve alternativa.  
_Además, mis buenos modales me forzaron a seguirte.

\- _Pero... Lo que quiero saber es..._  
Su mirada buscó a la pareja que había provocado ésa situación algo incómoda para ambos.

\- _Ah, ella._  
Comentó él al percatarse.

\- _Es_ _una cantante que está por debutar en nuestra disquera, así que los directivos consideraron una buena estrategia el que acompañara a Yaten hoy. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
_  
\- _¿Por qué no estás con Ami?_

\- _Recibió una invitación que no pudo rechazar. O al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo.  
_  
\- _¿Ni siquiera por ti?... ¡Vaya! Estoy atrasada de noticias._

Taiki dio un giro sin previo aviso, y ella no se inmutó, le siguió el paso, como si hubieran bailado juntos infinidad de veces y conocieran los trucos del otro tan bien como los propios.  
Si que era extraño.  
O, tal vez, simplemente ambos eran muy buenos bailarines.  
"Deja de hacerte ideas, Mina"  
Se reprendió la rubia.  
Cuando finalmente Ami estuvo al alcance de su vista, se sorprendió por tercera vez consecutiva.

\- _¡Richard!_  
Mina recordó entonces que su amiga le había contado que se mantenían en contacto por correo electrónico y se escribían con frecuencia.

_\- Así_ _que ése es su nombre. Parece un chiquillo cualquiera.  
_  
\- _Créeme, para Ami no lo es... ¡Ups, lo siento! ... No es que tú sí lo seas, al contrario, eres mucho más guapo, pero, con Ami las cosas no funcionan así... ¿Has oído eso de "Smart is the new sexy"?... Bajo ése estándar, tú llevas las de ganar, te lo aseguro. Incluso, para mi gusto, ésta noche te ves estupendo._

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, animándolo. Acto seguido, él soltó una carcajada.  
Tan inesperadamente, que Mina se unió a su risa, sin saber muy bien porqué.

_\- Aprecio el apoyo, tu entusiasmo resulta contagioso. Intentas confortarme, a pesar de tu propio infortunio, gracias._

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las femeninas mejillas.

Para poder hacerse escuchar por sobre la música, Taiki debía inclinarse hacia ella, y con ése sencillo gesto, inundaba sus sentidos con su aroma, su calidez. Su perfume le resultó atrayente. Las notas amaderadas, salpicadas de sándalo y el toque dulce de la vainilla la invitaban a apretar más el abrazo y recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, se contuvo, la noche ya se le antojaba lo suficientemente rara hasta ahora como para sumarle sus locos impulsos.

La canción terminó. Los acordes que siguieron le provocaron un vuelco en el corazón en cuanto reconoció la melodía. "Flame" tenía ése efecto, la ponía al borde del deleite y del infarto a la vez. Las canciones de Buck-Tick poseían tal magia.

Supuso que Taiki la acompañaría a tomar asiento y se despediría amablemente.

No fue así.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

No había leído su horóscopo ésa mañana, pero podría apostar que ni la predicción del mejor astrólogo del mundo sería acertada, ni siquiera un poco.

Taiki volvió a sujetarla. A paso lento, con movimientos suaves, fue marcando el ritmo, y ella se dejó llevar.

Todo en él denotaba elegancia.

Entre la música y su compañía, Mina se sintió flotando sobre nubes violetas.

Hasta que las verdes pupilas de Yaten se posaron en ella con tanta intensidad, que la obligaron a devolverle la mirada, recordándole que ésa noche, él, fuera cual fuese el motivo, había rechazado estar a su lado.

Mina hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evadir la tristeza que vino con ése pensamiento. Lo cual de nada sirvió, ya que la aspirante a Popstar eligió justo ése instante para darle tremendo beso en la boca a Yaten.

Sabía las intenciones escondidas detrás de aquél beso. Entre mujeres, el mensaje era claro: "Hazte a un lado, rubia, él es mío".

Le hubiera encantado que su reacción fuera la de alejarse.

Pero no lo hizo.

La abrazó y correspondió al beso, mientras a su alrededor todos aprovechaban para tomar la que sería la foto de la noche.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Abandonó el salón a mitad de la canción.

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue una estrofa: "Ahora duerme en mi pecho esa ardiente llama que terminó por extinguirse".

Tal vez ya era hora de apagar la llama de ése amor en su corazón. La indiferencia de Yaten era un fuerte muro contra el que estaba cansada de luchar.

Un viento frío azotó su rostro al atravesar las puertas del salón, mas eso no disminuyó su acalorado arrebato.

Necesitaba huir, de ése lugar, de su decepción, de sí misma, de sus sentimientos.

Y lo intentó.

Pero no había corrido ni una calle cuando uno de sus finísimos tacones se rompió, frustrando su escape dolorosamente, pues al perder el equilibrio su tobillo izquierdo quedó resentido.

\- ¡_Diantres! ... Además del estilo, acabo de echar a perder un magnífico par de zapatos... No sé qué me duele más, si el corazón, el orgullo, el tobillo o el bolsillo._

Las lágrimas traicioneras que se deslizaban rebeldes por sus mejillas le dieron a entender que lo primero era lo que más dolía.

Abatida y sin poder ir más lejos, se sentó sobre la acera, abrazando sus rodillas.

Definitivamente no era parte del plan culminar así la noche.

La vida era tan injusta.

Y como si el cielo quisiera confirmarle la certeza de su afirmación, la lluvia completó el cuadro gris de su tragedia.

Adiós peinado. El impecable maquillaje se fue desvaneciendo al resbalar las frías gotas por su rostro.

Por lo menos si alguien la encontraba en aquella deplorable situación, podría decir que la humedad en su cara se debía a la lluvia. Era impensable que alguien además de los inclementes elementos y la oscura noche presenciaran su desdicha.

La gran Mina Aino jamás sufría por amor, ni mucho menos lloraba por un chico, no señor.

Si esto fuera una película de Hollywood, en cualquier momento aparecería un apuesto joven que la rescataría. La tomaría en sus brazos y la protegería de la lluvia con su paraguas, la besaría y vivirían felices por siempre.  
Mina echó un vistazo a ambos lados de las calles vacías, sólo para burlarse un poco de sí misma.

Nadie.  
Tal como suponía.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente sobre sus rodillas, cuando escuchó unos pasos a su lado. No sintió más la lluvia.

Creyó que todo era producto del agotamiento, del dolor que sentía y, obviamente, de su desbocada imaginación.

\- _Déjame adivinar... ¿Eres... Brad Pitt y vienes a salvar mi noche?  
_  
Dado que no esperaba respuesta, casi dio un salto al escuchar la voz masculina.

\- _Sólo soy alguien con el suficiente sentido común para llevar un paraguas consigo antes de salir, cuando las nubes y el pronóstico del clima anuncian lluvia. Y, ya que no te entusiasma mi presencia, al menos permíteme llamar a un taxi.  
_  
\- _¿Taiki?... ¡Taiki!, ¿qué haces aquí?  
_  
Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verlo sentarse sobre la banqueta, a su lado.

_\- Para actuar como un caballero no hace falta ser estrella de Hollywood.  
_  
Con la mano izquierda sostenía el paraguas y con la otra el celular. Rápidamente solicitó el taxi y guardó el teléfono en una de las bolsas del saco.

_\- ¡Te arruinarás el traje!  
_Exclamó Mina apenada, algo tarde.

_\- No tiene importancia. En cambio, lo de tu vestido sí es una lástima._

_\- Te aseguro que ha sido lo menos dañado de ésta noche_.  
Tras la triste declaración, sintiéndose súbita y absolutamente cansada, recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro del cantante, como si fueran viejos amigos acostumbrados a compartir sus silencios bajo la lluvia.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando el taxi llegó.

Taiki se levantó primero para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Pero al estar el suelo mojado, ella perdió el equilibrio, y de no ser porque él la sostuvo entre sus brazos se habría caído.

_\- ¡Cuidado Aino! Podrían gustarte mis abrazos_.

Le dijo, claramente bromeando. Lo cual le pareció casi tan increíble como el hecho de que, en otras circunstancias, tal vez tendría razón.

No era el Kou que deseaba, ni su noche anhelada, y aún así, al recargarse en su costado durante el trayecto a su casa, se sintió contenta.

Quizá, en algún universo paralelo, existían una Mina Aino y un Taiki Kou que podían ser amigos. Y, ¿por qué no? Tal vez hasta algo más.  
Se dijo a sí misma al percibir nuevamente esa maravillosa fragancia masculina.  
Cerró los ojos y pretendió que dormía, pues por una vez, hizo caso de la vocecilla en su cabeza que le gritaba que no era prudente externar tales pensamientos.

Ya a las afueras del edificio, ella insistió en pagar la tarifa del viaje, a lo cual él se negó rotundamente, y después la ayudó a bajar del vehículo sin lastimarse más el tobillo.

Tomaron el ascensor, y mientras las lucecitas de los botones avanzaban, Mina aprovechó para hacer la pregunta que le quemaba los labios desde hacía tiempo.

_\- ¿Cuándo invitarás a salir a Ami? Estás tardando demasiado. ¿Seguro que sabes cómo conquistar a una chica? No te ofendas, pero no tienes pinta de galán seductor._

_\- Hablas demasiado, Aino._

_\- Y tú muy poco._

Al darse cuenta que no obtendría respuesta, optó por no insistir. Y así, continuaron sin hablar hasta llegar a su piso, con él sosteniéndola del brazo, a paso lento.

Estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura, cuando se detuvo para mirarlo de frente, y como si hubiese recibido iluminación divina, le dijo en voz muy alta, haciendo alusión a las preguntas que se quedaron en el aire momentos antes.

_\- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es porque eres tímido! ¿No es así?... ¿O será que... ¡tal vez nunca has besado a una chica!?... ¡Por Dios! ¿Es eso?... No te sientas apenado, a todos nos sucede, es cuestión de práctica._

Mina hablaba y sacaba conjeturas, algunas cómicas, otras no tanto. Taiki simplemente la dejó seguir. Pero cuando escuchó un "¿O, no será que no te agradan las chicas?" acompañado de una risita apenas disimulada, consideró que era hora de intervenir.

_\- Dime una cosa... ¿Me ayudarías a practicar?_

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, y no es que hubiera podido, pues realmente la había dejado muda y desarmada con ésa pregunta, la sujetó del mentón y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, suave y tiernamente, transmitiéndole una calidez que casi la hizo sentir feliz.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Un beso robado?

¿Un cándido beso entre amigos?

¿Acaso eran amigos ya?

Mina había esperado sentir las mariposas en el estómago, el nerviosismo, el tartamudeo. Pero ni en mil años se habría imaginado que quien la haría sentir todo eso sería Taiki Kou, el mismo Taiki que en el mejor de los días le dirigía el saludo y en el peor le decía "No, no voy a prestarte mi tarea".

Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando él puso fin a la ligera caricia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, avanzaron, y ella seguía sin palabras.  
Sorprendida al máximo, impresionada, conmovida, por razones que, ante la marejada de emociones de ésa noche, no podía ni deseaba intentar comprender.

Él le había dado su apoyo y compañía. Sin él, habría vivido una pesadilla en las últimas horas.

Que la noche terminara con un lindo beso de un apuesto joven era lo que había anhelado desde un principio.

Así que, ¿quién era ella para cuestionar al universo y sus misterios?

_\- Descansa, Aino._  
Finalmente, él rompió el silencio.

_\- Lo intentaré.  
_  
_\- Y si mañana aún tienes molestias en el tobillo, deberías ir al médico._

_\- Tal vez vaya con la Dra. Mizuno... Y, tal vez, le pida a Ami que me acompañe, y en el camino podría hablarle muy bien de ti, ¿sabes?_

_\- Apreciaría el gesto, un poco de ayuda no me viene mal._

_\- Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?  
_Enfatizando lo dicho, le dio un golpecito con el puño en el hombro, y sonrió ampliamente.

_\- Gracias. Buena noche, ahora debo despedirme.  
_  
Ya estaba casi al final del pasillo cuando Taiki la oyó decir:

_\- ¡Oye, Kou! No necesitas de mi ayuda, besas bastante bien._

Y alcanzó a ver que le guiñó un ojo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Entonces... ¿No te molesta?

Mina parpadeó, incrédula, ante la respuesta de su amiga. — Porque, no quiero que cuando tengamos 70 años, y vayamos por nuestro segundo matrimonio, me señales con tu dedo arrugado y acusador, diciendo: "Taiki era mío".

Su voz era la perfecta imitación de una septuagenaria indignada, por lo que Ami no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de la seriedad del tema.  
Era muy propio de su amiga tomar la salida cómica cuando el tópico le resultaba inquietante.

— ¿Sólo dos maridos? ¿Qué te parece otro más, antes de la jubilación?  
Podía seguirle el juego de la evasión, si era lo que deseaba.

Mientras apilaba una toalla sobre otra hasta obtener la altura precisa para que consiguiera descansar sin que su tobillo sufriera por ello, Ami pensó en lo inverosímil que le hubiera resultado ésta charla meses atrás, cuando el romance sólo tenía espacio en su vida como parte de una composición poética.

Y sin duda, entre su grupo de amigas, Mina era la indicada para hablar del amor. Pues, Serena, en efecto, tenía a Darien, y se amaban, sin embargo, no había tenido que andar ése largo y tortuoso camino que implicaba la búsqueda del "indicado"; sencillamente, el amor la había encontrado a ella, el verdadero, el de "para siempre". Qué afortunada.

Rei, sí que era todo un reto para Cupido, con su férrea determinación de ser dueña de sí misma y cuya pasión tenía siempre un propósito específico.

Lita, había conocido el amor, y se quedó prendada del recuerdo con tanta fuerza, que tal vez no volvería a abrir las puertas de su corazón a ningún otro.

Y estaba Mina, quien tenía tanto amor para dar, y disposición para entregarlo en partes iguales.  
Aquello podía resultar escandaloso para muchos, aquellos que por temor no se lanzaban a la aventura, que no tenían el valor de arriesgarse como ella: sin miedo y sin rodeos, pues vida sólo hay una.

Era sencillo encasillarla en el papel de "rubia tonta enamoradiza".

Ami casi sentía pena por quienes lo hacían, ya que al dejarse llevar por una errónea primera impresión, se perdían de conocer a ése ser maravilloso y complejo que se ocultaba muy bien tras un bello rostro de apariencia inofensiva.

Pero su amiga no tenía de tonta ni una sola hebra de pelo rubio.  
Simplemente, elegía con sumo cuidado cuándo y con quién emplear sus mejores armas, las cuales, no se relacionaban en lo absoluto con sus atributos físicos, como a la mayoría le gustaba creer.

El asignar etiquetas resulta muy cómodo para quien las asigna, mas no para quien debe cargar con ellas.  
La suya tenía varios nombres: "Nerd", "ratón de biblioteca", "cerebrito", "aburrida", y un largo etcétera al que había aprendido a restar importancia… Ella conocía su valía, por lo tanto, la opinión de los demás no la definía.  
No malgastaría su tiempo y energía en demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban. Quien se atreviera a ver más allá de la superficie, tendría algo de su genuino interés.  
Una postura que, tenía la seguridad, Mina compartía.

Le echó un vistazo, pues se percató de que llevaba un rato en silencio.  
Tal vez se había quedado dormida.

Los medicamentos tenían ése efecto, y a fin de cuentas, la recomendación de su madre era reposo, o ése esguince de primer grado podría agravarse.  
Iba a levantarse de la cama, cuando su voz la detuvo.

— Ami, ¿vamos a hablar sobre esto, o continuaremos con las preguntas absurdas fáciles de digerir? Te prometo olvidar que me besó si me dices que es a él a quien amas, y, nunca, en serio nunca, volver a ponerle las manos encima… por muy tentador que sea.

Sonaba adormilada, mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun así, la verdad era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.  
Un momento… ¿mencionó un beso?

Pasó de estar enternecida a totalmente sorprendida ante tal declaración

— Espera, ¿he entendido bien? ¿Taiki te besó?... ¡Taiki te besó!... ¡Oh, por Dios, cuéntamelo todo!

— Querida, me gustaría que, quien haya dudado alguna vez si te corre sangre en las venas te escuchara justo ahora, deseando cotillear.

— No me digas que elegirás éste momento para comenzar a ser discreta y guardar secretos.

— Mira eso, el ratoncito busca pelea.

Y ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Tras tomar aire, Mina llevó la conversación a donde realmente importaba.

— Hagamos un trato. Te contaré con detalle lo sucedido en mi "noche de pesadilla maravillosa" sí tú me dices francamente si estoy poniendo en riesgo nuestra amistad al intentar averiguar a dónde me lleva "el camino violeta".

— Deberías saber ya que nuestra amistad es a prueba de todo, que el cariño prevalecerá sobre cualquier diferencia. No hace falta negociar.

— De eso no tengo duda. Sólo, ¿podrías por favor darle tranquilidad a ésta pobre alma torturada? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Mina acompañó la súplica con gestos y ademanes dignos del dorama del horario estelar, y culminó con una mirada llena de esperanza.  
¿Quién podría resistirse a eso?

Ella no, por supuesto.

— No tienes remedio. Me pregunto si Taiki tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo. Tal vez haya que advertirle.

Su pequeña broma obtuvo una fulminante mirada en respuesta. No se inmutó. Con calma, siguió hablando.

— Aprecio el que te preocupes por mí, aunque en el fondo sabes que no hay manera de que nuestra amistad sea puesta en riesgo por ningún hombre en el mundo. Y es por el cariño que te tengo que no permitiré que me uses como excusa para ceder al miedo que te provoca lo que descubriste con Taiki anoche.

Mina movió los labios pero no pronunció palabra alguna en protesta.  
Dejar a Aino en silencio era una proeza de la que muy pocos podían jactarse.

La peliazul continuó.

— Sé que te has dado cuenta de que él no es como los chicos con los que acostumbras salir, de ésos que no te importa si desaparecen después de una noche. Y, mi querida amiga, quizá sea eso justamente lo que necesitas experimentar: Una relación de verdad.

La aludida se llevó la mano al pecho con expresión asustada, cual espíritu maligno al que acabaran de rociar con agua bendita.  
Lo que le confirmó a Ami que había acertado.

— Pero… Somos tan distintos… ¿Qué podría encontrar interesante en mí?  
Dijo finalmente, dubitativa.

—¡Vamos! ¡No me salgas con eso! No te restes crédito. Es obvio que ya ha visto algo, y eso que sólo pasó unas horas junto a ti. Date la oportunidad, jamás has sido cobarde, no empieces ahora.

— ¿No crees que nos estamos apresurando? Es probable que no me busque ni me llame, lo de anoche pudo ser una especie de milagro.

— Basta con eso, deja el auto sabotaje. Lo mejor será que tomes tu medicina y descanses. Ya relajada y sin dolor, recuperarás tu usual optimismo.  
Menos mal que sólo fue una torcedura, la hinchazón pasará pronto si guardas el debido reposo.

— ¡Pero el fin de semana apenas empieza! Y yo aquí confinada, ¡qué aburrido!  
Se quejó, haciendo puchero.

— Tranquila, no será tan malo, ya me he encargado de eso. Creo que dejaremos las confidencias para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?  
Le guiñó un ojo tras leer un mensaje en su celular, y se dirigió a la sala.

El timbre sonó.

— ¡Llegó al rescate la caballería!  
Exclamaron Serena y Lita en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Llevaban consigo toda una dotación de comida y bebidas que de inmediato colocaron en la cocina.

Tras ellas, entró Rei, con su aporte anti aburrimiento: Dvd´s con los títulos favoritos de Mina. La mayoría comedias románticas y musicales, Desde _Bridget_ _Jones_ hasta _Grease_. En un acto de solidaridad, incluso había incluido _High School Musical, Fame_ y _Step Up. _Si su amiga disfrutaba cantando los temas e imaginando que era ella la bailarina o cantante en escena, no iba a negarle ése gusto ahora que estaba convaleciente.

El grupo de apoyo se dirigió a la habitación.

Todas se acomodaron alrededor de la lesionada, unas sobre la cama, otras sobre la alfombra; le sonreían y animaban, hacían bromas. Mina se sintió enternecida y agradecida por tanto cariño, y pensó que, a veces, de lo malo viene también lo bueno, sólo hay que ser paciente y saber apreciarlo. Lo de anoche y éste día eran la prueba. 

* * *

Aquél sábado por la mañana, como de costumbre, el mayor de los Kou había sido el primero en ponerse en pie, sin importar que se hubiese desvelado la noche anterior. Taiki era un hombre de hábitos, muy difíciles de romper.

El aroma proveniente de la cafetera, la cual encendiera desde hace un rato, impregnaba el ambiente en la cocina del departamento.  
En la mesa el desayuno estaba ya dispuesto: Hot cakes, fruta y jugo de naranja.

Sus básicas habilidades culinarias poco a poco habían ido mejorando con el tiempo, dadas las circunstancias. Cuando se aburrían de pedir a domicilio o no deseaban comer fuera, él practicaba en la cocina, y hasta ahora ninguno de sus hermanos se había quejado de sus platillos ni terminado en la sala de urgencias, y con eso se daba por satisfecho.

Antes de sentarse, salió a recoger el periódico del día.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que Yaten y su acompañante de anoche ocuparían las principales páginas de la sección de espectáculos, tal como planearan los ejecutivos de la disquera.

Y más valía que así fuera, o de lo contrario le habrían roto el corazón a una linda chica por nada.

"Linda".  
Se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar el adjetivo que le había otorgado inconscientemente a Aino.

Siendo justo, lo de linda no alcanzaba a describir lo magnífico de su apariencia de anoche.  
Debía considerarse afortunado al encontrarse en el lugar indicado en el momento preciso.  
Tras el instante en que ella tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia la pista de baile, todo se descontroló de una manera que ni él, siempre cauto y analítico, pudo detener. Y, realmente, no es que se quejara del desenlace.  
Aceptar aquello había sido lo más sorprendente en medio del embrollo.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Yaten acababa de servirse una taza de café.

Le dio los buenos días, dejó el diario sobre la mesa, y se sirvió a su vez.  
Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro, y permanecieron en silencio mientras degustaban su bebida, pues el día no inicia oficialmente sino hasta después del primer café.

— ¿Alguna noticia interesante hoy?  
Inquirió el ojiverde luego de colocar la taza vacía en su sitio.

— Veamos… El dólar continúa a la alza, alguien asegura haber sido atacado por un zombie y un afamado investigador de lo sobrenatural predijo un próximo ataque de Godzilla. ¡Ah, sí!... Y hay una enorme fotografía tuya acaparando la sección de Espectáculos. Las malas noticias abundan hoy.  
Finalizó Taiki, al terminar de pasar las hojas, con una ligera sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿O es que le has agregado un ingrediente extraño a tu café?  
Lamento no apreciar tu sentido del humor apropiadamente, falta de costumbre.  
¿Me permites?  
Solicitó, alcanzando la sección de su interés.

Leyó la nota con un gesto aburrido adornando sus facciones.

— Pudieron elegir una mejor toma, pero, me parece que los de la disquera quedarán complacidos.

— ¿Y tú, lo estás?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Al hecho de pretender que tienes una relación con ésa cantante sólo como estrategia de mercadotecnia.

Yaten encogió los hombros, como si no le importara demasiado el asunto.

— No me quejo. Además, no será algo permanente. Fue un acuerdo beneficioso para Three Lights, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Kaori resultó más agradable de lo esperado, así que, en realidad la noche no fue tan mala.

— En lo que a ti respecta, obviamente.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Te recuerdo que accedí a ése numerito de teleserie barata porque, en el último minuto Seiya fue incapaz de romper su unilateral, absurdo y ridículo voto de fidelidad con esa rubia caprichosa, y alguien tenía que cumplir con el contrato.

— Te olvidaste de que le diste tu palabra a otra rubia por acatar una cláusula. En efecto, firmamos un contrato, mas creo haber sido lo bastante precavido en revisarlo como para asegurarme de no haber vendido nuestra integridad a cambio de la fama. Harías bien en tenerlo presente.

— Siempre podré contar con que me jales los pies a tierra si pierdo el piso, ¿no?  
Respondió el ojiverde con desenfadado contraste al, inexplicable para él, tono serio de su hermano. — Y, debo señalar, que ninguno de los dos lucía muy apesadumbrado por mi ausencia. Al contrario, diría que la estaban pasando bien.

— Pudiste al menos haberla llamado para cancelar.

— Está bien, está bien… Le enviaré unas flores y una tarjeta a manera de disculpa si con ello podemos desayunar en paz, ¿te parece?

Dicho esto, Yaten comenzó a cortar sus hot cakes y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. De reojo observaba a Taiki, intrigado por el rumbo de la conversación y el repentino interés que mostraba por Aino. En vez de eso, ¿no debería estar contrariado por Mizuno?  
Sospechaba que había algo más que no le estaba contando, pero discreto como era, sabía que no le sacaría ni una palabra.

— Dudo que justo ahora Aino reciba de buena gana cualquier cosa de mi parte. Quizás sea mejor que envíes las flores en tu nombre, ya que te preocupa tanto.  
Soltó sin más, cual pescador que lanza el anzuelo en aguas revueltas. Lo que atrajera a la superficie sería ganancia.

— Creo que consideraré tu sugerencia, si es que no te molesta, claro.

Las pupilas del platinado se dilataron y entrecerraron con rapidez ante la inesperada respuesta, reacción que el otro no advirtió, ocupado como estaba, pasando las hojas del diario.

— No, para nada. Aino es bonita y agradable, sin embargo, me temo que me es imposible corresponder a sus atenciones como a ella le hubiese gustado.

— Bien, entonces, serán rosas… Y tal vez chocolates.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y recoger su plato vacío, dejando a un asombrado y mudo Yaten en su sitio.

Cuando Seiya entró en la cocina instantes después, lo encontró aún con la vista fija en la puerta.

— ¿Y ésa cara?  
Preguntó con curiosidad tras servirse café.

— Tal parece que el mundo amaneció de cabeza. 

* * *

Se escuchó el primer timbrazo.

Ninguna se levantó de su lugar.

Ni al segundo.

Ni al tercero.

No fue sino hasta que Bridget culminó su loca carrera en ropa interior tras Mark Darcy, entre sus brazos, besándolo en mitad de la calle que, tras un suspiro generalizado, Lita, amable y conciliadora como sólo ella podía ser, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

La expresión fastidiada del joven repartidor le indicaba que había tardado demasiado en acudir. Él, en el instante en que la vio pretendió ocultar el gesto con la típica sonrisa forzada de quien sabe que eso es parte de su trabajo.

— ¿La señorita Aino?

— Lo siento, ella está indispuesta, pero yo le atenderé con todo gusto.

— Bien, permítame.

Se dirigió a la camioneta y bajó el ramo y la caja de chocolates. Luego le extendió la nota que debía firmar, y se marchó deseándole buena tarde.  
Lita observó el hermoso bouquet de rosas blancas amarillas y rosas decorado con suma delicadeza y elegancia. La fina marca de los chocolates dejaba claro que quien enviaba tales obsequios deseaba impresionar a su amiga.

Tomó el sobre que estaba colocado entre las flores, y fue a la habitación donde, seguramente lo que llevaba entre manos causaría alboroto entre las chicas.

Y no se equivocó.

Después de unos minutos de algarabía, la voz de Rei se dejó escuchar.

— Quien quiera que sea, o te debe una gran disculpa, o trata de dejarte una muy buena impresión con no sé qué intenciones.

— ¡Anda, lee la tarjeta!  
Exclamó Serena, entusiasta.

— Ok, ok, calma.

Mina extrajo la tarjeta del sobre.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la perfecta caligrafía y ortografía con que estaba escrita, ya que, actualmente, resultaba poco común encontrarse con alguien que se preocupara por escribir una nota a puño y letra con tanto detalle.  
Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, aún antes de leer.  
Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando al pasar cada línea, desvaneciéndose en la última dejando sus labios entreabiertos luego de pronunciar un "Wooow" apenas audible y dejar caer la tarjeta al suelo sin siquiera notarlo.

Ami se apresuró a levantarla, y al ver que Mina seguía sin decir nada más, también la leyó.  
No pudo más que secundarla con otro "Wooow". 

_"A nombre de Three Lights, te ofrezco las más sinceras disculpas por los inconvenientes de anoche. Quien debió acompañarte se encontraba cumpliendo con deberes propios de la agrupación. No es excusa para actuar de forma tan grosera, pero te mereces al menos la explicación.  
Espero que las flores y los chocolates sean de tu agrado y consigan, aunque sea brevemente, que olvides los sinsabores de ayer.  
Deseo, sobre todo, que recuerdes los momentos agradables que nos atañen a ambos y sonrías al pensar en ellos, al igual que yo.  
Ojalá tu tobillo sane pronto. Por favor, cuídate._

T. Kou. "


End file.
